


Shut up

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Niall, M/M, Over the Years, i think, it's cute, they knew each other since little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall actually likes Harry even though he denies it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

***6 years***

“But our mommy’s are friends! We have to be friends! They said we would be great friends!” Harry said towards Niall, Niall shook his head “No, I don’t like you” Niall walked towards the monkey bars, Harry started crying in the sand box.

“Hello” Harry turned and a boy with black hair was there, frowning at him “Why are you crying?” he sat next to Harry, Harry shrugged “He doesn’t like me” Harry said looking sown “Why? You have pretty eyes! I like you” Harry smiled “My name is Harry” Harry said formally, like his mom told him to introduce himself “Zayn!” the boy said with a big smile, Harry smiled as widely.

Niall was looking at them and he frowned.

***10 years ***

“You are going to fall and you are going to hurt yourself” Harry said towards Niall, he was in a tree upside down and Harry was looking up at him with worry, Niall rolled his eyes “I’m not going to fall, go annoy Zayn, leave me alone” Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

“Zayn is having a family reunion, he can’t be here” Niall shrugged “You must have more friends, go bug th-“ Niall couldn’t finish his sentence because he was falling down the tree.

Niall clutched his knee and groaned, Harry ran towards him “See! I told you!” Niall glared at him “Shut up Harry!” Harry had a look of disbelief but got out of his pocket a band aid “You carry those things with you?” Niall asked almost laughing “Fine, go and treat your knee” Niall shook his head “No no no, ouch!” Niall groaned when he tried to move “Fine, help me” Harry rolled his eyes at the whiny boy and opened the band aid.

***14 years ***

“Are you trying football out?” Zayn asked Harry while walking around the school, Harry shook his head and was about to answer when another person interrupted.

“He has two left feet, I don’t think he can try out” Harry glared at him “Are you going to?” Niall nodded “Of course, and I’m going to get in” Harry took a breath and tried to not be annoyed “Good luck, Niall” Harry said with a smile, Niall scoffed.

“I don’t need your luck, I’m getting in!” Niall said walking away from them, Harry groaned in frustration when he was not near them, “Why do we go tot the same school?! I hate him!”

“No you don’t” Zayn said, Harry glared at him and Zayn started laughing.

It was true, he didn’t.

***17 years***

“I can’t find Harry” Zayn entered the locker rooms and walked towards Niall, Zayn was nervous, Niall lifted an eyebrow “And why should I know where he is?” Zayn narrowed his eyes at him but another guy got behind Niall “Harry? He has gone missing?” it was Liam, he was in the team with Niall, Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, some guys from your team started calling him names and started punching them but I stopped them, but when I turned around Harry had already started running” Zayn finished the story, frustration in his eyes.

“I think you are mistaken the guys who beat him up, they can’t hit Harry” Niall said, he had warned them, told them to not touch Harry when he saw that Harry started getting shit from the others for coming out. 

“I know who I saw” Zayn’s voice got lower and more threatening “I can’t find him and I’m worried, if you are not going to help me fine, but I hope you get this in your conscience” Zayn said, Niall’s eyes were filled with fear.

“I’ll help you” Liam said stepping forward, Zayn eyed him but nodded “Hope you look for him”

Niall saw them getting out and turned around and started walking towards a group of guys laughing “I fucking told you to not touch him” Niall grabbed the guy and pinned him to the wall, the guy had fear in his eyes but masked it “What are you? Boyfriends?” Niall punched him in the face “Don’t you dare touch him again or you are out of the team” And with that Niall walked out of the locker rooms.

Niall walked towards the park, he could only hope Harry was there.

“Niall, I don’t need your shit right now” Niall wanted to cry at the sight of Harry, he was against a tree, his curls everywhere, his voice was raspy from crying and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Harry I-“ Harry shook his head “No, stop, I know what you are going to say, I don’t need compassion or anything like that” Harry said, Niall sat next to him in silence.

“I deserve it” Harry said, Niall turned around immediately “Why do you deserve it? You don’t deserve to be punched or be treated badly, why didn’t you tell me Harry?” Harry laughed “As if you care” Niall rubbed his hands on his head “I’m here, okay, I punched a team mate, I think I care” Harry’s eyes widened “You punched a person! You can’t do that!” Harry saw Niall’s knuckles and gasped “Why did you hit him!” 

Niall started laughing “They give you shit for a long time and you ask me why I hit him? One thing for sure, he won’t touch you anymore” and if it wasn’t dark Niall would have seen Harry’s smile.

***18 years***

“Zayn! Let’s go! Liam and Louis are waiting!” Harry yelled at his friend, after that incident last year Liam and Harry became closer and Louis got into the group no longer.

“I’m coming” Zayn said from his bathroom, Harry groaned “You look good, c’mon, you are making your boyfriend wait!” Harry smirked when Zayn got out of the bathroom quickly “Louis is not my boyfriend” Harry laughed “Whatever you say”

They got out of the house and saw Niall playing football, Harry looked at him and shouted “Hey! Niall!” Niall turned at the sound of Harry and waved, Zayn groaned “Harry!” Zayn whined, “Want to come with us to the movies?” Harry asked Niall.

Niall eyed Zayn for a bit “Who are you going with?” Niall asked “Louis and Liam” Niall cringed at the last name “Nah, I have to practice my throws anyways” Niall turned and kept throwing the ball “Okay but be careful!” Niall only moved his hands in a dismissal way and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Why are we watching a girly movie?” Louis asked, Harry gasped “It’s not girly!” Louis rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah” Harry glared at him “And Liam bought the tickets anyways so we do what he says” Zayn scoffed “He only bought yours, you are a queen” Harry scoffed “I’m not a queen! I’m a king!” Liam chuckled and harry stuck his tongue out “You are the queen of drama” Louis said.

Liam rolled his eyes “Anyways, we have to buy the popcorn” Harry nodded “Right, c’mon Liam” he grabbed his wrist and dragged him, Liam turned red and he heard Louis and Zayn sniggering.

“Well, me and Zayn go this way, you go over there” Louis said, Harry nodded “Yeha, see you guys later!” Harry started walking away but Liam started walking with him “What are you doing?” Harry asked “Walking you home” Liam shrugged.

“You treat me like a girl, I don’t need you walking me home, we are literally almost there” Harry whined, Liam chuckled “C’mon Harry, stop whining and let me be a gentleman” Harry groaned and crossed his arms.

They were almost in his house when Harry saw Niall sitting outside his house, “Well, uh Liam, I’ll see you tomorrow” he was about to go when Liam grabbed his hand “I have something to tell you”

Harry looked at Liam with concern in his eyes “What is it?” Liam looked everywhere but his eyes “Uh, well, you know, I-“ Liam couldn’t finish his sentence “What is it Liam? You are making me nervous” Harry chuckled awkwardly. 

“I” Liam sighed “I like you, as more than a friend” Harry’s eyes widened, Liam turned to look at his eyes and smiled softly “I wanted to tell you that, I felt bad not telling you about my feelings” 

Harry was frozen in his spot “Liam, I…” Liam smiled softly and grabbed both of Harry’s hands “I know you don’t like me, don’t worry, but I wanted to tell you anyway, I know you like somebody else anyway” Liam said it so casually it made Harry’s heart clench.

“No, I, I don’t like anybody bu-“ He was cut of by Liam “Now, Harry, everybody knows who you like, and that is Niall, and it’s okay, I hope you get to be with him” Harry was stunned, he didn’t like Niall like that?

Liam laughed, Harry felt relief in hearing him laugh “We are still friends right?” Liam asked and Harry immediately nodded “yeah, yes, of course” Liam looked behind Harry and smirked “Well, see you tomorrow Harry” and kissed his cheek.

Harry turned red “Uh, yeah, bye Liam!” Harry said when Liam was already walking away.

He turned around and his eyes were still wide, he walked towards Niall and Niall looked at him weirdly and at the direction Liam left, “What happened? You look more ugly than usual” Harry glared at him but turned red when he remembered what happened “Liam said he liked me as in more than a friend” Niall spat his water and Harry cringed.

“Uh, so you are like, together now?” Niall cringed at how awkward he sounded. “No, I mean, I don’t like him like that and he said I like somebody else” Harry said looking everywhere else but Niall “Somebody else? Who?” Harry shrugged quickly and started walking home, he had a lot to think about.

***20 years***

“There is a party in campus because it’s New Year and you are sitting inside your room, with chocolate, watching Christmas movies, like the loser you are” Niall said when he found Harry in his room, Harry rolled his eyes “I’m fine here, pretty comfortable if you ask me” 

Harry moved to the side of his bed making room for Niall, Niall sat next to him and put his arm around Harry, “Oh God, you are such a girl” Harry hit him in the head “No I’m not! Why do people call me that so much!” Harry said crossing his arms, Niall lifted his eyebrow “because you are” Harry groaned “The only one who didn’t call me that was Liam! This is not fair” Niall tensed when Liam was mentioned.

“Where is him by the way?” Niall asked, Harry shrugged “I think he is with Sophia, they make a great couple” harry smiled, Niall looked at him confusedly “Liam has a girlfriend?” Harry nodded “Yeah! Sophia! Don’t you know here? Great girl” Niall shrugged “I only hang out with the cool people so…” Harry scoffed “Yeah, cool people you hang out with” Niall chuckled “I have great friends” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I want to watch the movie” Niall rolled his eyes “You know it’s almost midnight” Harry nodded “And that there is a tradition at the end of the 12 bells” Harry looked at him confusedly “I don’t understand?” Niall groaned in frustration. 

“Hey, you never told me who you liked, you know, after Liam told you that” Niall trailed off looking away form Harry, he stiffened “Uh, nobody, Liam making things up, and it has been two years since Liam said that anyway, how do you remember that?” Niall shrugged “I remember everything, I’m a genius” Harry sighed, Niall would always be Niall.

“So, you don’t like anybody right now?” Harry coughed a bit “Why the question?” Niall licked his lips “Nothing, just want to know” Harry nodded and continued watching the movie, “You still haven’t answered my question” Harry shivered at how close Niall was, “Why the interest” Harry mumbled.

Niall took a breath and pushed Harry down, Niall startled him, Harry was looking at him with big eyes and Niall only prayed he was right, he leaned forward and Harry’s breath hitched.

“If you don’t want to push me away” Niall said and leaned forward, connecting their lips, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, his body was on fire, Niall was literally over him, he felt in cloud 9.

“Hey Harry! Why are you no- Oh My God! I’m sorry!“ Zayn shut the door quickly, Harry was completely red.

“So, red doesn’t quite look bad on you”

“Shut up”


End file.
